


Phantom Memes and the Shadow Gang

by Hajimeme_Hinatatas



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, an au but im not sure what to call it, help me, sees are old dang, super serious writing, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimeme_Hinatatas/pseuds/Hajimeme_Hinatatas
Summary: Aloha!: damn all we missing is AkechiAloha!: futaba?Featherman-sexual: already on itDelicious Pancakes: Futaba, it is almost 3:30 am. Please never hack into my Alexa so it plays the bass boosted Monsters Inc. theme at full blast ever again.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. Akechi doesn't see it Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if 2 phantom thieves were on the moon and one killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899048) by [mellofricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically as someone who has a) never finished P3 (I'm close okay?) b) Only gotten to Kanji's bathhouse in P4 and c) Played through P5 more times than I can count I think I'm perfectly suited to write an non-shadow au chatfic about all of them memeing together. If there's any characters you want me to add (or ships *looking eyes emoji*) or anything like that let me know. (Also different chat names)
> 
> More Characters could include other confidants or even the P1 or P2 cast (I've only played p1 and I haven't even finished it oops). No ships that are in the story can be changed, but you're free to ship the single characters (except Minato and Yusuke since I hc them as aro) as you like!

_Chat - August 14, 2016 - 2:57 am_

**_Akira Kurusu_ ** _has added **Mishima Yuuki** and 7 others_

 **_Akira Kurusu_ ** _has changed the chat name to **The Phantom Memes**_

 **_Akira Kurusu_ ** _has changed their name to **Aloha!**_

 **Aloha!:** hey guys i have a suprise ;)

 **Ann Takamaki:** It's... 3 am?

 _ **Aloha!** has changed the name of **Ann Takamaki**_ _to **Cat Lady**_

 **Cat Lady:** Why are you like this...

 **Aloha!:** wheres my next victim?

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** no need bro

 **_Ryuji Sakamoto_ ** _has changed their name to **eff in the chat**_

 **Aloha!:** brilliant joke

 **Cat Lady:** Why don't you just change everyone's names now?

 **Aloha!:** you see if I do that then they'll never have hope that maybe I may spare them

 **Cat Lady:** But if you wait until they reply then you might forget all the brilliant names you came up with

 **Aloha!:** o shit u rite

_**Aloha!** has changed the name of **Mishima Yuuki** and 4 others_

**eff in the** **chat:** bro

 **Aloha!:** yeah bro?

 **eff in the chat:** your a genius

 **Aloha!:** *you're

 **Biker Gang:** *you're

 **Rock Lobster:** *you're

 **Cinnamon Bun:** *you're

 **eff in the chat:** OK I GET IT DAMN

 **Moon** **Baby:** Did Ryuji make a grammar mistake again?

 **Aloha!:**!!!!

 **Moon Baby:** Hm? What is it Akira?

 **Aloha!:** nothing

 **Aloha!:** he may have made a mistake that is punishable by death, but I'm going to forgive him since he brought a bunch of people to the chat

 **Aloha!:** who are we missing

 **Featherman-sexual:** IM HERE BITCHES

 **Aloha!:** FINALLY where were you?

 **Featherman-sexual:** I was super busy watching anime

 **eff in the chat:** what anime

 **Featherman-sexual:** that's for me 2 kno and u never 2 kno

 **Biker Gang:** I hate to interrupt but Akira?

 **Aloha!:** what 

**Biker Gang:** Why have you created a new chat at 3 am?

 **Biker Gang:** We already have the other one, anyways.

 **Aloha!:** well if ann's girlfriend and Mr pancakes would get their asses in here i would tell you

 **Cinnamon Bun:** I'm more surprised by the fact that everyone is awake at 3 am! Mako-chan and I have been watching movies all night!

 **Cinnamon Bun:** Why is everyone else up?

 **Featherman-sexual:** anime is more important than sleep

 **eff in the chat:** sometimes the depths of youtube consumes you and you cant find your way out 

**Aloha!:** eff

 **Aloha!:** also i dare you to spend one night with my cat in this old-as-fuck attic and tell me you would be able to sleep

 **Aloha!:** also also i cant sleep because I'm thinking about someone

 **Cat Lady:** Do I smell tea?

 **Aloha!:** no tea, just me being depressed about how the one i love probably doesn't love me back

 **Aloha!:** also ann your turn

 **Cat Lady:** Not until you tell us who you like!

 **eff in the chat:** yeah bro! i thought you were like incapable of love or some shit?

 **Aloha!:** later

 **Cat Lady:** No! Spill all that yummy tea right now!

 **Aloha!:** nO

 **Aloha!:** not here at least,,,

 **Cat Lady:** EVERYONE PLEASE NOTE THAT AKIRA LIKES SOMEONE IN THIS CHAT!!!!

 **Shihoe:** Ann are you trying to be a matchmaker again?

 **Cat Lady:** ABSOLUTELY

 **Cat Lady:** I mean no, absolutely not. Why would I ever do such a thing?

 **Aloha!:** damn all we missing is Akechi

 **Aloha!:** futaba?

 **Featherman-sexual:** already on it

 **Delicious Pancakes:** Futaba, it is almost 3:30 am. Please never hack into my Alexa so it plays the bass boosted Monsters Inc. theme at full blast ever again.

 **Delicious Pancakes:** I was trying to get a nice restful sleep since I have to prepare for a case tomorrow, but since I'm now awake, may I ask why I'm here?

 **Moon Baby:** We were waiting for you so Akira would tell us!

 **Aloha!:** Mishima you pure soul

 **Aloha!:** anyways yall better prepare your asses

_**Aloha!** has added **Yu Narukami** and 18 others_

**_Aloha!_ ** _has changed the name of **Yu Narukami** and 19 others_

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Akira i thought you said you would do this at a decent hour?

 **Aloha!:** sorry yu but sometimes the sadness i feel when thinking about the one i love overwhelms the need to sleep

 **goatee:** o! u mean that mishima kid?

 **Aloha!:** FUCK SHIT HOW TO DELETE SOMEONE ELSES MESSAGE HELP

 **E-Girl:** You've really done it now Stupei

 **Milf Master:** It hasn't even been 5 minutes and Junpei has already fucked up

 **Cat Lady:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIKE MISHIMA AKIRA????!!!!?!?!?!?!?

 **Aloha!:** NO STOP YOU GUYS SAW NOTHING FUCK JUNPEI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **Emo Faq:** It's a talent of his.

 **Moon Baby:** Akira? You like me?

 **Aloha!:** NO

 **Aloha!:** I MEAN YES BUT NO PRETEND YOU SAW NOTHING FUCK 

**Moon Baby:** I like you too Akira!

 **Cat Lady:** OH MY GOD

 **Moon Baby:** Akira? All you alright? Its been 6 minutes? 

**Biker Gang V3:** I'm surprised everyone is so shocked about this? I thought it was very evident that Akira liked Mishima.

 **Rock Lobster:** Makoto, I think you forget how dumb we truly are at times.

 **Biker Gang V3:** Whatever.

 **Biker Gang V3:** Anyways, while we wait for Akira to return, might I ask who everyone who was just added is?

 **Emo Faq:** I guess we'll go first

 **Emo Faq:** I'm Minato Arisato and this is my group of fellow suicidals

 **E-Girl:** Minato, please don't say it like that. You're the only suicidal one.

 **Emo Faq:** Oh

 **E-Girl:** Anyways, I'm Yukari Takeba. I'm a researcher with the Kirijo Group.

 **goatee:** IM JUNPEI IORI ACE DETECTIVE

 **E-Girl:** *Stupei Iori Ace Defective

 **E-Girl:** He plays baseball because he doesn't have the brains to get any other job.

 **goatee:** RUDE

 **Milf Hunter:** Anyways I think I'm the only other one of our group online?

 **Milf Hunter:** I'm Keiji Tomochika. Part time convenience store worker, Full Time Milf Hunter!

 **Milf Hunter:** Anyways I live with Minato because apparently dating your teacher in high school is a valid reason to get fired from your job.

 **Emo Faq:** We also live with a close French friend of mine but he's not online because unlike us he sleeps.

 **Emo Faq:** I also work at an old used book store that I took over for an old couple who I was close to. Everyone says it doesn't suit me, but not many people visit the store so I don't have to really communicate with people. Most people just buy the used books from us online and we ship the out.

 **goatee:** yo i think this is the most minato has ever talked in one sitting

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** I GO NEXT

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** I'm Yu Narukami. I'm your typical collage kid with no job who cant decide on a god damn major to save his life

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** I think I'm the only one of my group online unless anyone is lurking

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Also, Akira I see you online. you don't have to reply but can you add nanako?

_**Aloha!** has added **Nanako Dojima** to the chat_

**_Aloha!_ ** _has made **Yu gotta be kidding** an admin_

 **_Aloha!_ ** _has made **Emo Faq** an admin_

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** thanks stop dying and come get your mans

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** also

 _**Yu gotta be kidding** _ _has added **Ryotaro Dojima** to the chat_

_**Yu gotta be kidding** has changed the name of **Nanako Dojima** and 1 other_

**Yu gotta be kidding:** yes

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** anyways its all yall high schooler's turn to introduce yourselves

 **eff in the chat:** you for real?

 **Biker Gang V3:** I'll start

 **Biker Gang V3:** I'm Makoto Niijima. I'm the student council president and a third year.

 **Cinnamon Bun:** I'm Haru Okumura! I'm Mako-chan's girlfriend and also a third year!

 **Cat Lady:** My name is Ann Takamaki! I work as a model so you've probably seen my face before! I'm also a second year lol!

 **Shihoe:** As my name suggests, I'm Shiho Suzui. I'm dating Ann!

 **eff in the chat:** what the hell.. why we gotta introduce ourselves

 **Biker Gang V3:** Ryuji introduce yourself or Haru and I won't hesitate to drive over to where you live and hit you with my bike.

 **eff in the chat:** I'm Ryuji Sakamato! I'm a 2nd year who used to run track!

 **Biker Gang V3:** Thank you

 **Delicious Pancakes:** Since Futaba has made it so I physically cannot mute the chat or turn off my phone without her tying to wake my neighbors with the Monsters Inc. theme, I suppose I shall introduce myself next.

 **Delicious Pancakes:** My name is Goro Akechi. I am a high school detective and the illegitimate son of former prime minister Masayoshi Shido.

 **Featherman-sexual:** Futaba Sakura here! I'm a super epick hacker and featherman fanatic! i don't go to school because school has too many people and social anxiety don't allow that shit

 **Rock Lobster:** Oh, are we introducing ourselves? What's going on? I'm terribly sorry I've been feeding my lobsters and haven't been paying attention to the chat.

 **Biker Gang V3:** I'll explain the situation in private messages, just introduce yourself for now.

 **Rock Lobster:** Ah, Alright. I am Yusuke Kitagawa. I am a broke art student going to an art school on an art scholarship. I have two pet lobsters that I adopted at a beach we all went to and they are my children who like to escape their enclosure.

 **Moon Baby:** I'm the last one!

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** No need, Akira has already told us more than enough about you, Mishima.

 **Emo Faq:** It's all he does

 **Emo Faq:** Also, if I may

_**Emo Faq** has changed the name of **Moon Baby** to **Akira's Happiness**_

**Emo Faq:** Anyways I feel the weight of my sins so I must sleep. 

_**Emo Faq** is offline_

**Yu gotta be kidding:** I think its best we all shut up and attempt to do the think normal people refer to as "sleep"

 _**Yu gotta be kidding** _ _and several others are offline_

_~_

_Private Messaging: **Akira**_ _ **Kurusu** , **Mishima Yuuki**_ \- August 14, 2016 _\- 4:35 am_

_**Akira Kurusu** is online_

**Akira Kurusu:** Hey, uh. About what happened in the chat

 **Akira Kurusu:** Come to Leblanc when you get a chance tomorrow

 _**Akira Kurusu** _ _is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:
> 
> P3:  
> Emo Faq: Minato Arisato  
> goatee: Junpei Iori  
> E-Girl: Yukari Takeba  
> Biker Gang V1: Mitsuru Kirijo  
> IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS: Akihiko Sanada  
> u wanna fuuka with ME?: Fuuka Yamagishi  
> Dog boyo: Ken Amada  
> Beanie Boi: Shinjiro Aragaki  
> O V E R H E A T I N G: Aigis  
> Milf Master: Kenji Tomochika  
> Oh no not French!: Andre "Bebe" Roland Jean Gerard
> 
> P4:  
> Yu gotta be kidding: Yu Narukami  
> paRTNER: Yosuke Hanamura  
> STeA K: Chie Satonaka  
> cHIE CHie oH mY gOd: Yukiko Amagi  
> Biker Gang V2: Kanji Tatsumi  
> Trap Card: Naoto Shirogane  
> POle Dancing: Rise Kujikawa  
> Bear-iffic Pun: Teddie  
> Dad?: Dojima Ryotaro  
> Junes is love, Junes is life: Nanako Dojima
> 
> P5:  
> Aloha!: Akira Kurusu  
> eff in the chat: Ryuji Sakamato  
> Cat Lady: Ann Takamaki  
> Rock Lobster: Yusuke Kitagawa  
> Biker Gang V3: Makoto Niijima  
> Featherman-sexual: Futaba Sakura  
> Cinnamon Bun: Haru Okumura  
> Delicious Pancakes: Goro Akechi  
> Akira's Happiness: Mishima Yuuki  
> Shihoe: Shiho Suzui  
> Curry Provider: Sojiro Sakura


	2. When the Moon falls in love (With a Rat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop heres another one! theres no real direction to this story at the moment, but this chapter includes a bit of serious writing just so you get a good visual on what goes on with Akira and Mishima bc that important
> 
> also maiko

_The Phantom Memes - August 14, 2016 - 10:38 am_

**Dad?:** Would anyone like to explain why I was added to this group chat at 4 am?

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** No

 **eff in the chat:** No

 **Emo Faq:** No

 **Milf Hunter:** No

 **Featherman-sexual:** No

 **paRTNER:** No

 **Yu gotta bekidding:** Yosuke you weren't even here last night shut

 **paRTNER:** wow rood

 **Dad?:** Yu why am I here and who are all these people?

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** to make a long story short we met this litty group of high schoolers and now we have a group chat of like...

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** a lot of people

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Minato, how many people are there?

 **Emo Faq:** 31 people total

 **Emo Faq:** 30 not including Dojima

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** yeah a lot of people

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** anyways I invited you because I thought you might've felt left out if we only invited nanako :)

 **Dad?:** Oh, I see. How do I mute chats?

 **Junes is love, Junes is life:** Ill help you! Ill be downstairs in a sec

 **Dad?:** Thank you, Nanako.

 **Junes is love, Junes is life:** np

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** ew i have a test tomorrow I'm gonna study for a bit

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** adios fuckerrs

 _**Yu gotta be kidding** _ _is offline_

_~_

_The Phantom Memes - August 14, 2016 - 1:42 pm_

**eff in the chat:** yo Akira hasn't been online since like 4 something 

**Emo Faq:** That explains why the chat has been rather quiet for the past few hours

 **Akira's Happiness:** Sorry! He's still sleeping!

 **eff in the chat:** ... how do u know that?

 **Akira's Happiness:** He asked me to come over to Leblanc when I could, but when I got here he was still asleep and I don't want to wake him!

 **Akira's Happiness:** So I've been talking to Sojiro, drinking coffee, and eating curry for the past, uh, almost 2 hours?

 **Akira's Happiness:** Sojiro now knows about this group chat and has asked me to tell everyone that they're welcome to come over for curry anytime they like!

 **Akira's Happiness:** He also wanted to join after hearing that Dojima (A fellow father as he put it) was in the chat, but I'll leave that up to Akira!

 **eff in the chat:** damn 

**eff in the chat:** want me to come wake him?

 **Akira's Happiness:** No! He's tired and has time to sleep, so I don't think we should wake him!

 **Emo Faq:** Man, I wish i had time to sleep

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Same

 **Emo Faq:** Yu go back to studying or I'll kill myself

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Shouldn't you be threatening to kill me?

 **Emo Faq:** Do you realize who you're talking to?

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Fair enough. But I'm taking a small break because Yosuke is here

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** The Gay™ cant wait

 **paRTNER:** yes

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Yosuke get your ass off the toilet so we can continue this goddamn movie

 **paRTNER:** make me :)

 **paRTNER:** I HEAR FOOTSTEPS WAIT HELP

 _**paRTNER** _ _is offline_

 **_Yu gotta be_ ** _**kidding** is offline_

 **Biker Gang V2:** What the hell is this and why do I hear Yosuke screaming from halfway across the dorms?

 _**Akira's Happiness** _ _is offline_

 **Emo** **Faq:** Akira must be awake

~

Mishima laughed gently at the chat when he suddenly heard footsteps coming from the stairway leading to the attic. He turned off his phone and turned his attention to the footsteps. Akira was in a rather plain outfit as he reached the bottom of the stairs, pushing his glasses to his face with a yawn. He looked as though he was about to say something when his eyes met with Mishima's, his face promptly turning a gentle shade of pink. He quickly went to grab his phone from his pocket only to realize it was still upstairs charging. "Uhm, what time is it?" He laughed a bit nervously. 

Mishima took a moment to glance at his phone. "It's just after 2." 

Akira took a moment to internalize the fact he had just slept until 2 pm before laughing a bit. "I'm sorry, were you here long?"

"Not at all! I was drinking coffee and talking to Sojiro while I waited," Mishima partly lied as he stood up from the barstool. 

"Can you wait two seconds? I'm gonna grab some shoes," Akira said before hurrying up the stairs. Mishima stood patiently as Sojiro gave him a thumbs up. He felt his face start to heat up and he started getting a bit nervous. Within two minutes, Akira was hurrying back down the stairs, Morgana, his cat, trailing behind him. He stopped, picked up the cat, and tried to force him back upstairs since the cat wasn't allowed into the cafe part of the building. Morgana let out a meow that sounded kind of angry before hurrying back up the stairs. Akira sighed then turned to Mishima. "Are you ready?" He asked with a smile.

The two left the cafe and began to walk around the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. They walked in silence, forgetting about the time and just letting it pass as it pleased. Mishima tried to break the silence. "Akira-"

Akira cut him off, "No, I'm going to go first. Mishima? I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did... and that I waited this long to tell you."

"Don't apologize, he just did what neither of us could. Since we've met, you've been nothing but kind to me and I couldn't help but fall in love. I thought I was weird for liking you because we're both guys and you always seemed straight to me," Mishima laughed gently, playing with the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt.

Akira gave him a smile. "To be perfectly honest - and I know this sounds cheesy but - I didn't think I was capable of feeling love before I met you. All throughout elementry and middle school and my first year of high school I never had any crushes. No people I personally knew or celebrities or anything. When Ryuji and Ann first became my friends, which was just before I met you, we would hang out and talk. When the topic of love came up, I was always the odd one out, silent with nothing to talk about, to the point they stopped talking about it with me. When I first helped you, I always felt different around you. Your words sank deep into my heart," they started walking slower, "and I always felt incredibly nervous. As I found more friends around here, I found Minato and Yu and all of their friends. I talked to them about it since they didn't know who you were and they basically confirmed that I was in love. But..." Akira went quiet as the two stopped walking. They were in a back alley, and Akira couldn't hold back. He gently grabbed Mishima's hand and looked him right in the eyes. They both seemed like they were going to cry. "But whenever I thought about how I have to go back home at the end of the year, I couldn't get myself to confess because I know we would both be hurt after I left."

Mishima engulfed the taller boy with a hug, much to Akira's surprise. "Akira, just because you have to leave at the end of the year, doesn't mean I won't still love you!" Mishima was the first to start to cry. "I love you, Akira, and I don't think anything could ever change that." Akira returned the hug and the two stood there quietly in eachother's embrace. As they soon started heading back to Leblanc, they continued to talk and cheer up. Once they arrived back to the cafe, they went up to Akira's attic right away. They were both incredibly happy and just kind of hung out for a while just to get to know each other a little better.

~

_The Phantom Memes - August 14, 2016 - 5:58 pm_

**Aloha!:** I've been reborn

 **Aloha!:** Mishima and I just finished eating and he's on his way back to his house to get something

 **Aloha!:** He's spending the night

 **Aloha!:** I feel like a uhaul lesbian what is this

 **E-Girl:** How do you know what a uhaul lesbian is?

 **Cinnamon Bun:** Mako-chan is a U-Haul Lesbian.

 **Biker Gang** **V3:** I'm Bisexual.

 **Cinnamon Bun:** Mako-chan is a U-Haul Bisexual.

 **paRTNER:** Wait, you're in high school and live together?

 **paRTNER:** Yu help why am i not living with you?

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Yosuke

 **paRTNER:** yea?

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** which one of us one the one who insisted we live in two separate dorms because he was afraid of his parents finding out that he was gay despite the fact that is is normal for people of the same sex to live in dorms together as friends?

 **paRTNER:** okAY BUT LIKE LISTEN

 **paRTNER:** they were already suspicious and i didn't want to fuel that fire

 **POle Dancing:** Yosuke, they probably already know. You're literally 20 what are they gonna do?

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Exactly

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** just tell them

 **paRTNER:** fine- but you have to come with me next time we head back to Inaba to help me come out

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** you know i will

 **Emo Faq:** Jokes on you, Yosuke. I never had to come out to my parents.

 **Emo Faq:** Anyways can I use up my emotions real quick? I have some very good news.

 **E-Girl:** You? Emotions?

 **Emo Faq:** Yeah I was surprised, too. Anyways, can I tell the good news?

 **Dog boyo:** Go for it, Senpai!

 **Emo Faq:** Oh, hello Ken.

 **Emo Faq:** Anyways

 **Emo Faq:** Ahem

 **Emo Faq:** SO I FOULD THIS GIRL WHO I USED TO BE FRIENDS WITH 

**Emo Faq:** WHEN I FIRST WENT TO GEKKOUKAN HIGH SHE WAS IN ELEMENTRY SCHOOL AND I HELPED HER WHILE HER PARENTS WERE GOING THROUGH A PRETTY ROUGH DIVORCE

 **Emo Faq:** SHE MOVED AWAY TO LIVE WITH HER MOM AND I LOST TOUCH WITH HER BUT SHE "PROPOSED" TO ME RIGHT BEFORE SHE LEFT AND WE PROMISED TO BE TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE OLDER 

**Emo Faq:** SHE GOES TO SHUJIN AND SHES A THIRD YEAR LIKE MAKOTO I SAW HER IN THE BACKGROUND OF A PICTURE RYUJI POSTED WHILE HE WAS AT SCHOOL CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE FIND HER AND TELL HER YOU KNOW ME AND GET HER NUMBER SO I CAN GET IN TOUCH WITH HER AGAIN PLEASE

 **Emo Faq:** HER NAME IS MAIKO OOHASHI THIS IS LITERALLY THE ONLY REQUEST ILL EVER MAKE OF YOU

 **Emo Faq:** Anyways that was a bit too much emotion I'm going to go take a power nap. I'll look for your answer later.

 _**Emo Faq** _ _is offline_

 **Yu gotta be kidding:** Oh my god

 **Aloha!:** OH MY GOD YES ABSOLUTELY MINATO WE WILL FIND HER YOU DONT EVEN NEED TO ASK

 **Aloha!:** This is great where's Makoto

 **Biker Gang V3:** I'm already making plans to find her

 **Biker Gang V3:** The name sounds oddly familiar, I think she's in my class. 

**Aloha!:** Men, tomorrow we ride!

 **Aloha!:** Please take us to her first thing tomorrow

 **Biker Gang V3:** Absolutely. We have only known Minato for a day but I feel like this is truly a request from the heart. 

**goatee:** ferget bout the girl for a sec and just look at them caps

 **Aloha!:** Anyway Mishima's back I'm gonna go commit premarital hand holding and hopefully fall asleep at a decent hour since we have hell tomorrow but at least tomorrow will be a good one

 **Aloha!:** Bye!

_**Aloha!** is ofline_

_~_

_The Phantom Memes - August 15. 2016 - 4:25 pm_

**_Aloha!_ ** _has added **Maiko Oohashi** to the chat_

 **_Aloha!_ ** _has changed the name of **Maiko Oohashi** to **Minato's Waifu**_

 **Aloha!:** Minato get in here its your girl

 **Emo Faq:** Oh my god Thank you

 **Emo Faq:** Maiko its been 6 years oh god

 **Minato's Waifu:** Minato?! Seriously!!! Oh my lord I missed you!

 **Minato's Waifu:** I'll private message you so we can catch up, ok?

 _**Minato's Waifu** _ _is offline_

 **_Emo Faq_ ** _is offline_

 **Aloha!:** I feel so good like I just made two people very happy

 **eff in the chat:** im proud of you bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the little bit of sad I'm trying to add a bit of backstory to these versions of the characters and I'm finding it very hard to casually slip it in like I had intended, so maybe ill make a "bonus" chapter talking about the timeline and what things have happened. 
> 
> Chat Names:
> 
> P3:  
> Emo Faq: Minato Arisato  
> goatee: Junpei Iori  
> E-Girl: Yukari Takeba  
> Biker Gang V1: Mitsuru Kirijo  
> IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS: Akihiko Sanada  
> u wanna fuuka with ME?: Fuuka Yamagishi  
> Dog boyo: Ken Amada  
> Beanie Boi: Shinjiro Aragaki  
> O V E R H E A T I N G: Aigis  
> Milf Hunter: Kenji Tomochika  
> Oh no not French!: Andre "Bebe" Roland Jean Gerard  
> Minato's Waifu: Maiko Oohashi
> 
> P4:  
> Yu gotta be kidding: Yu Narukami  
> paRTNER: Yosuke Hanamura  
> STeA K: Chie Satonaka  
> cHIE CHie oH mY gOd: Yukiko Amagi  
> Biker Gang V2: Kanji Tatsumi  
> Trap Card: Naoto Shirogane  
> POle Dancing: Rise Kujikawa  
> Bear-iffic Pun: Teddie  
> Dad?: Dojima Ryotaro  
> Junes is love, Junes is life: Nanako Dojima
> 
> P5:  
> Aloha!: Akira Kurusu  
> eff in the chat: Ryuji Sakamato  
> Cat Lady: Ann Takamaki  
> Rock Lobster: Yusuke Kitagawa  
> Biker Gang V3: Makoto Niijima  
> Featherman-sexual: Futaba Sakura  
> Cinnamon Bun: Haru Okumura  
> Delicious Pancakes: Goro Akechi  
> Akira's Happiness: Mishima Yuuki  
> Shihoe: Shiho Suzui  
> Curry Provider: Sojiro Sakura


End file.
